


Tree

by Ency_Peterson



Series: HPFFC Winter 2020 Drabble Challenge [12]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ency_Peterson/pseuds/Ency_Peterson
Summary: The four from Emelan end up decorating an odd tree for Yule, at least odd to anyone who didn't know what a shakkan was.
Series: HPFFC Winter 2020 Drabble Challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040146
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This is an outtake from a WIP that is currently titled Emalese Interference. The four ambient mages of Emelan got dragged to the Harry Potter world to try to change things. This scene takes place right after Briar is released from the hospital wing in their first year. That's what happens when you overuse ambient magic to fight a jinxed broom, though.

The first day of the holidays saw all four in the Slytherin common room. 

“Do any of you actually understand how they decorate?”

“Well, if you’d read…” Tris grouched.

“That’s what you’re for,” Briar grinned at his foster-sister. “But I meant in regards to this tree decorating thing?”

“Well, typically it seems they put various ornaments and lights and tinsels in some way on an evergreen tree that gifts for those in the home to open are placed underneath, why?”

“I was wondering if we could do so with my shakkan?”

“I don’t see why not, but I can ask Harry what he thinks,” Sandry offered.

“That’d be nice and can you get an idea of what would work for these ‘ornaments’? I don’t want him to be weighted down.”

“Sure, I’ll let you know tomorrow.”

Turned out Harry was intrigued and unsure, but didn’t see why they couldn’t. It was basically up to whoever did the decorating. So the four made their own decorations with Chime’s help and decorated Briar’s shakkan with ornaments made to remind them of home, expanding the decorations to include the rest of the Slytherin common rooms.


End file.
